


Smooth [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the unfortunate intersection of Danny's fist with the face of that smug bastard, Richardson, the fingers of his right hand are a little bit broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163933) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



> Cover art by Mific!
> 
>  

Length: 00:20:41

File size: 18.9 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Smooth.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [More Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731434) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
